The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Liquefied petroleum gas (LPG) engine assemblies may include a fuel rail attached to fuel injectors that inject liquid fuel into a combustion chamber or into an injection port in communication with the combustion chamber. LPG engine assemblies may also include a pump that circulates fuel from a fuel tank through the fuel rail. In warm conditions, fuel in the fuel rail may be heated to a vapor state. Thus, the pump may circulate fuel through the fuel rail prior to engine startup to purge vapor fuel in the fuel rail. This purge of vapor fuel in the fuel rail increases the time required for engine startup.
During engine operation, the pump may pressurize fuel supplied to the fuel rail to maintain fuel in the fuel rail in a liquid state. Operating the pump may increase fuel consumption and cause noise.